


Wheatley x Space Core

by Mclovely



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mclovely/pseuds/Mclovely
Summary: Wheatley and Space core come back through the atmosphere and kinda. . .maybe. . .ruin some things. But hey! It is not their fault a crazed woman/android is after them. Some people come to help. . .well not people but  android 'frriieendds'. Look, if you DON'T want know how well these idiots do, sucks to be you.





	1. Breaking Through the Atmosphere

Wheatley opened his eyes, he looked and saw the frames of his glasses floating away. He swam towards his glasses. When he finally grabbed them, he noticed the lack of noise. He whipped his head left and right looking for his partner. He would never admit it to the man himself but he liked the company, now he was annoying but being in space without any company would drive anyone to insanity. 

A flash of orange and brown caught his attention. He let out out a sigh, "Thank Christ." Space core was still in a state of hibernation. His hair moving delicately in the lack of gravity. Wheatley inched his way over to the brunette. Normally Space Core would wake first, and in turn would wake up Wheatley, but today the blonde was the first one to wake up from their shut down/charge period. 

They have been orbiting the earth for way too long. Wheatley saw Space Core open his eyes, the yellow hues darting back and forth. "Space? Space! We are in space!" He went silent for a bit, then looked towards the Earth, ". . .I want to go home. . ."  

Wheatley looked at Earth and then back at the android core, "Yeah mate, I think we both do."

"Space is great, but Earth. . ." He goes quiet, Space core looks at Wheatley. 

Wheatley takes an automatic breath, "I mean, we could always try and find the space station or you know, try and enter through the atmosphere. . ."

"Seems difficult," Space core said. 

"Mhm," Wheatley hummed. They went quiet, a thing not for them to do. They still orbited the giant earth but it wasn't a notice-able movement, they moved very slowly and quietly. Wheatley looked over at his partner and saw that he had a very. . .weird look in his eye. Wheatley almost had a heart attack as he saw Space core ripped from space. . .hurdling towards the Earth. "He broke though the. . .AtmospheeeeEEEEERE! HOLY MOTHER OF BRITAIN!" Wheatley felt the pull of what little gravity was there. He felt the metal of his body burn as they passed through the Thermosphere and then the Mesophere, "Fuck! Fuck! Shit!" Wheatley screamed as felt himself enter the Stratosphere. They were so close to ground, one more layer and then couple thousand of feet. 

Space core looked at the ground with wide eyes as he balled himself and prepared for pain, emulated of course. He felt the earth cave in around him, then the shake of the ground when Wheatley crashed into it as well.

Wheatley collapsed as he felt the ground under him. 'Holy hell! We're back! We made it back to Earth!' He thought turning to look at the sky. He saw the sun, it was midday. He closed his eyes, taking a real breath of air. 'It had been so long,' he mused. He opened his eyes to the orange ones of his partner. 

"We're on Earth, we made it home, are you happy? Let's get moving, we need a home, a place to stay, are you happy?" Space core rambled then looked back at Wheatley, who sat up.

"Yeah mate, I am happy," Wheatley leaned forward and lifted his hands above his head, stretching the worn metal. He turned to look at the young core, "You mentioned a place to stay," the core nodded, "But we don't know where we are, or anyone here so. . .how are we going to do that?"

"Hmm. . ." The core hummed, looking back and forth. They landed in what seemed to be a wheat field. He noticed what seemed to be a house in the distance. A man in some sort of metal armor, and symbol on the front that he couldn't recognize, walking towards them. Space core tugged on Wheatley's sleeve.

"What is it?" Wheatley followed the direction of Space core's arm. ". . .Oh god."

The man, now a few feet in front of them, was more defined. He had short brown hair, a shotgun in one hand and some sort of facial hair with dark rimmed glasses. He crouched in front of the duo.

"Look, man, person, being," Wheatley started, "We don't mean any trouble! We swear! We just came hurdling through every layer of the atmosphere from space," The man looked up and then back down at the duo, "And we actually don't know what's going on! The last time we were on earth, we were with a woman in an orange jumpsui-" Wheatley stopped noticing the man furrowing his eyebrows, "You know her?"

He nodded. He looked down and the moist soil and wrote out in capital letters, 'CHELL'

"Yeah, her. Last time we were here we were with her and in Aperture and the machine threw us out of the labs into space," Wheatley looked at Space core. The said core was looking intently at the man, his eyes staring at his. "Anyway," Wheatley grabbed the core's collar and brought him down towards the ground, "Do you by change know a place we could go? Or in fact, do you know where Chell is? We have somethings we haven't quite settled."

The man motioned for them to stand. Wheatley stumbled up, using Space core as support. He kept silent as he motioned for them to follow. Wheatley hesitated, Space core noticed and grabbed his hand. He pulled him forward, watching as Wheatley stumbled. The man looked back and quirked his eyebrow at the blonde, as if saying "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Been awhile since I used my legs is all. . ." Wheatley muttered, watching as the man turned back towards the destination. 

Wheatley looked over at Space core, "Are all the people we meet mute?" he whispered.

Space core shrugged, his hand still around Wheatley's. "Can you walk now?" Wheatley nodded. 

Wheatley felt the warmth leave his hand. He had the instinct to grab the core's hand again but he fought against it. Why would he care if the core wasn't holding his hand? It's such a weird thought. Wheatley came back to reality when he bumped into Space core. "Ow," he mumbled rubbing his forehead. Space core looked back at him, "Sorry mate."

"Mhm," He hummed looking back at the man, who still doesn't have a name yet. He is stopped at a door, 'Man they walked far,' they seemed to be in an abandoned city, the place was in ruins.

The door opened, revealing a small room with a few people in it. (Not anybody relevant to Half-Life) The both of them recognized Chell, she still had on that orange Aperture jumpsuit wrapped around her waist and white tank top, her hair seemed the same, pulled back into the brown ponytail but they noticed she wore black boots instead of the Aperture long fall boots. Another woman was talking to Chell, she had fairly long brown hair, it was pulled into a ponytail but it still fell past her midsection. She sported a jacket, some pale colored shirt and ripped jeans with some sort of sneakers on. A male in the corner looked at the duo, his dark eyes stared holes in them. He had shaggy black hair, and what seemed to be some glasses and wore dark ripped up jeans and a pale pink dress shirt. The two knew, could sense, more people but those were the immediate three they saw. 

Space core ran towards Chell. "Lady!" Chell looked at the duo with a surprised look. "Hey Lady, we made it out of space, we're back. Guess what! Space was cool, I was space king. It got lonely in space and we came bac-"

Wheatley interrupted, "Non-voluntary, we were just sucked back into the atmosphere."

"Yeah! But guess what! We're back!" Space core looked at Chell, a bright smile on his face. Chell looked past the duo, at the brown haired man with a questioning look on her face. He nodded.

Wheatley walked up to Chell. He took in a deep breath, "Look, Chell I'm really sorry with what happened back at Aperture. I really didn't mean to go insane, it was simply cause of my programming and the fact at how much I got tossed around and broken and yeah, I'm really sorry I tried to kill you. I don't ask much, but can I please be forgiven?"

Chell looked at Wheatley his face was scrunched up as he waited to get slapped or hurt in some way. Chell let out a sigh, she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Is that a yes? You know, you mutes are really hard to understand," Wheatley said as Chell pulled back from the hug. She nodded and Space core jumped up.

"Does Space core get hug? Space core did all the hard work!" Chell let out a giggle as she ruffled the brunette's hair. Chell looked at Wheatley and motioned towards the dark haired lady she was talking to.

"Hi! I'm Ava," Ava stuck out her hand towards Wheatley, who took it kindly. "I'm kind of the translator here, and you are right. Mutes are hard to co-operate with."

"Who's the one in the corner who looks like he's about to murder me?" Wheatley mumbled, Chell looked at the man in the corner and then to Ava.

"That's. . .a core actually. We found him with the rest of the survivors in this area. That's Fact, I think?"

The man in pink walked up towards them, "Fact, you two SHOULD be in space."

Wheatley looked directly at the man, his dark eyes turning back to those pink hues he remembers, "Yup, definitely Fact Core. Does that mean you have the others? Cake core, Anger, Modesty, Curiosity, Adventure?"

"Wh- Yeah, we do actually, how did you know?" Ava looked at Wheatley with a frightened expression.

"Sense it, right Space Core?" The brunette nodded, "We could sense 'em."

The man who guided them, walked behind a wall, snapping his fingers. He then looked at Ava, who nodded. "Well Gordon is going to go, he will be back eventually but he has other places to be, oh and he got the other cores you mentioned."

"Blimey, Fact are you going to rip my programming out, what's the matter?" Wheatley looked at the dark haired male.

"Fact, yes I am! You aren't supposed to be on Earth for another 457 days and 63 hours," Fact core looked at Wheatley with the scowl still present on his face. The trio of cores looked at the movement of the wall. A face peered around it, wide brown eyes looking at Space Core and Wheatley. The face turned back and tugged at something. It then pointed at Wheatley. 

Green eyes looked at Wheatley's, some sort of emotion running through Wheatley's programming. Most likely fear, probably fear. "What in the fuck are you two doing here!" Yup, it's fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Wheatley felt a mechanical hand slap his face, then another one punch him in the jaw. He felt the metal in his jaw crack. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Rick, the adventure core, was beyond pissed. He wanted the two gone, he didn't want to deal with childishness of Space core and he didn't need the Intelligence Dampening Core in his way either! He wanted Chell, he was going to get Chell and keep Chell for himself. He didn't need four eyes stealing her.

Wheatley was slumped against a wall. Chell was glaring at Rick and Ava bent down to Wheatley. "Hey, stay with me. You aight?" Ava asked, putting a hand against the core's jaw.

Rick bent down and grabbed the front of Wheatley's shirt, bringing him up to his face. "Well?"

"Hard to answer your question with a broken jaw," Wheatley said, that did it. Rick's clenched up fist was brought quickly into Wheatley's mechanical face, some circulatory fluid leaking from the crevices.

Anger core, the person who had the most rage in him, was probably the reason Wheatley still existed. Anger grabbed Rick's arm and bent it back, a snarl coming out of his mouth. Rick groaned, pain sensors responding viciously. "Fucker!"

Anger pinned Rick on the floor, he then looked at Wheatley. Wheatley was leaking fluid, not in any good form either. It's all bad, his face sensors felt fucked up, numb to all hell, and then the feeling of liquid running to his face made him nauseous. Space core bent down and held a rag, that Ava gave him, to Wheatley's face.

"Are you ok?" Space core asked him, feeling the liquid soak through the cloth and on his fingers. "Wheatley?"

The blonde opened his right eye. "God, everything feels numb Space. It also burns like a motherfucker. Space core, I'm in paaaiin. . ." Wheatley trailed his sentence off. Space core brushed some of the blonde hair away from the wound. Wheatley grabbed Space core's sleeve, "I'm in paaaiiiinnn. . ." He giggled.

Space core sat himself on Wheatley's lap, trying to keep the rag on his jaw. Ava looks down at him, "Is he going to be ok?"

The core nodded, "Mhm, he get's injured a lot. . .Hehehe. . .Space, he got injured in space, space court, he was put on trial in space court!"

"Uh. . .okay?" Ava stood up and saw Chell glaring at Adventure Core. "Now you, Gordon may kick you out for that," Ava and Chell bent down towards Rick, "You can't go fighting people, no touching Wheatley, and no. . .absolutely NO touching Space core. Got it? If you do, you can go sit back down with the others."

Rick grunted as he was being pulled away, behind the wall.

Wheatley was still pretty much out of it, Space core was still sitting on his lap applying the cloth to his jaw, Ava was pacing back and forth and Chell was looking for some sort of reason for Rick to lash out and also looking for a new rag. Chell walked over to Wheatley and Space core. Wheatley fell asleep, one arm wrapped around Space core's waist. Space core's hand fell from his place on Wheatley's face as he fell asleep in Wheatley's grasp.

Chell grabbed the rag from Space core's grip, she walked over to the sink and washed it out. She thought about it, Wheatley and Space core come back from space and then Rick lashed out. Could it be that Rick has bad blood with them? No way in telling, Rick is growling and the other two powered down into sleep mode. 'It's been a long day,' she concluded.

"You think he is going to get banned to. . . 'Their' side of the city?"

Chell nodded.

'You would think they were an old married couple,' Chell thought, her eyes scanning the androids.

A loud explosion sounded beyond the door. The ground shook, knocking the redhead off Rick.

"Whoa," Fact core mumbles, losing his balance.

The sudden movement jolted the sleeping cores awake. "What the bloody hell was that!" Wheatley said jumping to his feet, knocking Space core from his lap.

Chell ran towards the open door, slamming it shut. She hurried slapped the several locks together. Ava ushered the cores behind the wall.

"Can I get an explanation?" Wheatley said his feet slipping on themselves.

"Well, we are in a very secured place but the town it's in was inhabited by some. . .fellows. They are very handy in making explosions. They also love to-"

"Attack this place? Then why are you here? I would have rather been in space, goddamn this is annoying, I mean if we," Wheatley motioned to Space core, "stayed we wouldn't be blown to bits!"

Space core tugged Wheatley's shirt, "We aren't exploded yet?"

Fact core pulled Space core against his chest, caressing his face, "I will protect you, no problem."

Adventure was helping holding the second door closed with Ava and Virgil (Yup, he's here too) was looking for a weapon. Wheatley backed himself into a corner watching Space and Fact core cuddle in the corner. He was absolutely livid! The only person who could do that was hi- wait! Why is he so angry about this? He doesn't care, he wanted to find Chell and he did that! Actually, it's Space core's fault they are under attack. If he wasn't so slow, god they wouldn't be in this mess.

Space core's face was red, he was looking for someway out of the predicament he was in. A flash of black and purple caught his eye, Ego core. . . Aha!

He reached for the pen in Fact core's shirt and gripped it, he chucked it. He had fucking precision. The pen nailed the back of the raven's head, the black mop flying everywhere as he whipped his head to look at him. "Space core!" The raven ran over and picked him from Fact core's grasp, "How are you doing buddy? Obviously not as good as me but you're good right?"

Space core smiled but it slowly faded as the door burst open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this has any errors, like grammer or spelling please tell me because my autocorrect doesn't work on my computer. Also, if it seems rushed, like the way the chapter moves, its because it was written at 3 in the morning and I was running on little coffee.  
> Good Luck, have a nice day, bye!


End file.
